Cross Twins Rewrite
by Luna Wintercrate
Summary: Allen lives in a mansion in the middle of nowhere. One day, three noisy teenagers come to her home, looking for brother. Without anything to do, she goes with them, under a disguise of being his apprentice. Follow Allen as she annoys her brother and new friends. Fem!Allen
1. Wake up to idiots in the Mansion

Allen heard a bang coming from the front door which was down stairs. 'Is that big brother?' She wondered to herself as she opened her eyes. She got up from her grey coloured bed to look at who had entered. To find that it was not her brother, but three noisy teenagers, who were wearing clothing similar to the ones that her brother wears. 'I wonder if they know big brother.' The one with red hair had tripped over the carpet, hitting the table on his way down, causing more noise, 'it would be nice if they could be a bit quieter.'

"It seems that the information about General Cross being here is wrong, though it does seem to be well kept. It's getting dark we should stay here for the night." The girl with green had said to her friends.

'So they do know him… Let's have a little fun!' Allen thought to herself with a Cheshire cat smile, which could rival even the Earl's, as she went drawer to pull out a half mask, with a flipped pentagram and a thin line going down it in a ragged line. Once placing the mask on her appearance changed to a 15-year-old boy, with white hair, grey eyes and a scar with same markings as the mask, on the left side of her face. 'Damn, I'm going to need to get this fixed later,' noticing the scar. Deciding to worry about it later, she hid behind the door as she heard someone turn the door. It turned out to be the girl and when she walked in, Allen went:

"Um, Miss, it's rude to enter someone's house without permission." The girl turned around quickly.

"Who are you?!" She yelled which made the other two come into the room, to see what was happening. The one with long hair pulled a sword at Allen.

"M-M-My name is A-Allen Walker!"

"What are you doing here?!" The boy with red hair asked, in his hand was a small hammer.

"Master Cross and I were staying here for a bit, but I think he ditched me here when I was asleep. I've been waiting for him ever since."

"Show do you know the general and how would we know if you're human, you could be an akuma?"

'Oh, this is annoying! Really, they think that I'm an akuma, geesh with that trash!' "I am human! I'm just a bit cursed! And I know the general because he is my master," Allen said, _'Marian when I find you, I'm going to murder!'_

'_Why would you do that to your brother, idiot little sister,'_ a voice asked Allen in her mind

'_Cause I'm dealing with your mess right now!'_

* * *

**A/N Hey, it's Luna, I'm using a new account because I lost my other one, because I had changed the email, but the email for some reason wouldn't work. Well, anyway, I can publish stories faster, than last year, because my family got a new computer, a bit ago. Well anyway I'm starting to rewrite some of my old stories, and because I wanted to fix and the gramma. I did Cross Twins first because it was my most liked story, I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Trick idiots and find Marian

"The general has an apprentice?" Lavi said as he stared at Allen in the eyes, not really believing the white-haired kid.

"Yes, training under him is the worst thing in the world! All he really makes me do is pay off his damn debts and he also just throws in front of akuma to kill!" Allen said, "anyway, you're looking for master, why?"

"The Noah are hunting down Generals and exorcists, we are the ones tasked with finding General Cross," Lenalee, the girl who had introduced the three of them to Allen after the incident, told Allen. Allen was sitting on her bed, as she listened to the three who had entered her home, tell her what they were doing. She got up from her spot after they finished explaining.

"You're not going to find him at the rate you're going, so I'm going to help you find him," Allen said to the three teenagers in front of her, 'it won't be the Millennium Earl's Noah who kill him, it's going to be me, after I get an explanation from him!'

"Che! What makes you think you can find the general, Baka Moyashi?"

"I have my ways, BaKanda. I know him better than anyone else," Allen replied, 'if he keeps calling me a goddamn beansprout, when I get out of my disguise, he's a kick to the dick!'

**The Next Day, at the town near the mansion:**

"Oh! Allen, you finally decided to look for Marian, have you?" The bartender asked as the four entered the inn.

"Yes, I am helping these guys find him. How are you today, David?" Allen said to the man. She had started up a conversation with David and had gotten three rooms for them.

"Why did you get three rooms? You can just sleep with us, Moyashi-chan," Lavi said to Allen.

"Well, I'm not used to sleeping with others. Plus, there is only two beds in each room," she replied, "well, it's getting dark, the mansion is really far away from the town, so I'm going to go to get some food before I go to bed," walking towards the dining area of the inn.

**Later, in Allen's inn room:**

Allen sat down on the bed, she had a very annoyed face as she said aloud, _"where are you?"_

"_Why would I tell you, I'm fine by myself, and you're not meant to go out of the mansion, he's going to be angry with you, idiot,"_ the same voice from before said.

**Outside Allen's inn Room:**

"Who are you Allen Walker?"


	3. Attempt to Prank Marian in Meeting

The Ark (A/N The point in which Tyki goes crazy(er), I'm lazy okay, also Kanda is with them because I don't care):

The ground which was underneath Allen began to collapse, but as she was falling, she suddenly stopped.

"What's this; I come to help, and this idiot comes falling?" The thing that caught her. It started to change into a man with bright red hair.

"H-H-Hi Master," Allen said quietly, not very pleased, _"If you dare tell them the truth, I will murder you!"_

"What's with that attitude, my idiot apprentice?" Marian said, and a second later, he smirked, and threw Allen over to where the boys were, "only beautiful things are allowed near me!"

"_You're degrading yourself, if you say that to me, you know!"_

At the Meeting:

"Now let's begin this meeting," The a****** of a man said to the rest, much less annoying people in the room.

Before anyone could say anything, a 10 year old red-haired girl sat up on General Cross's lap. No one had even seen this child until now. The girl yawned while rubbing her eye and started to look at everyone. Everyone just started at the two.

"Pediphile!" One of the branch leaders said, everyone else thinking about the same thing.

Marian sighed, "you've had your fun, now get off me," Marian said as he picked the girl up from his lap and dropped her on the floor.

"You just had to ruin my fun didn't you, brother?" The girl said. It turned out that this small 10-year-old girl was actually Allen, because after saying that she transformed into a, what looked to be, female Marian.

"Who are you?! You are not allowed to be at this meeting!" Link yelled at Allen.

Suddenly, Allen was on the chair next to Komui, reserved for the accommodator of the heart, "let me reintroduce myself to you, Komui. My name is Allen Cross, "I'm Marian's twin sister and I am 7015 years old. Oh! Also, my innocence is the heart," Allen said to Komui, Levvier eyes narrowed. Out of nowhere, a pair of wolf ears appeared onto Allen's head and she had fangs as well, "I'm also a Blood Wolf."

"If you are the heart, then, you will help us with defeating the Noah!" Levvier yelled at the girl.

"I will only help you, if you win my hide-n-seek game. IF you win, I will follow your rules, if I win, I can do whatever I want," Allen said, she started to disappear, "the rules will be in your office, Komui. Let the game begin."

"Well, you idiots have fun. I will give you a warning, she can be hard to find, after all, she is the 15th Noah of Deception," Marian said as he exited the room.


	4. Play hide-n-seek with idiots

Komui went into his office; on his desk was a piece of red paper, which was different to the white paper which was scattered around the room. Komui picked it up and read it:

_To Komui,_

_On this page is the rules of the game:_

_If someone finds and grabs me, I will willingly come with the person to your office._

_The person who finds me gets to give me one command, and I will do it, though it must be possible for me to do._

_If no one finds me and grabs me before sundown, I can do one thing I want to do involving the Black Order._

_I am only allowed to be in the building._

_Those are the rules of this game. Due to me being nice, I will give you one hint:_

_I hide in plain sight_

_Sincerely,_

_Allen Cross_

Once Komui read the paper, he spoke into his headpiece. Knowing that it would probably be hard to find her in 6 hours.

"Everyone inside the building, someone by the name of Allen Cross is hiding in the building, you are to find her and bring her to my office. She is General Cross's sister so be careful. The only hint we have is that, she hides in plain sight. Find her before sundown," Komui said.

Where Kanda is:

"Che, why do we have to find someone in this damn place?" Kanda said to himself, walking down one of the halls. Toma was walking the direction towards Kanda, "Toma, have you seen that girl anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, sadly," Toma said to Kanda.

"Che!" and with that Kanda walked off.

Once Kanda was out of sight, Toma smiled, "BaKanda," and he disappeared.

Where Marian's Room is:

Lavi was walking until he saw Marian's room; the two guards were positioned at the door. Lavi knocked on the door, as he opened it, leaving it opened as he entered.

"General Cross, I'm just asking, but do you happen to know where this sister of yours would hide, would you?" Lavi asked. Lavi was tasked in finding Allen by Bookman, because she had passed him before saying that they could get more history if they caught her.

"No, but I do know that you should probably check on that guard, he seems to be sleeping," Marian said with a grin on his face, he had nodded to a guard that was unconscious near the door. Lavi looked out the door to see that there was only one guard now.

"Though, she did come in here two minutes ago," Marian said. Once Lavi ran off, a girl's laugh could be heard.

A few hours later:

"There she is get her, it's almost sunset!" Lavi said. Lenalee caught Allen and ran to Komui's office.

"We did it!"

"No, actually you didn't," Allen said and suddenly it became dark, "it's been dark for a while now. Time flies when you are having fun."

"But how?!"

"I wanted to have more fun, so I made it look like the sun was still up, so I could play more! Marian barely plays with me," Allen said to them, "you guys are really bad at playing hide-n-seek. I mean, I passed Lavi 5 times, Kanda 8 times, Lenalee 6 times, and Link 10 times. Come on guys, I passed a bookman five times without him noticing me!"

"I did notice you with the guard; I saw that you were gone," Lavi tried to defend himself.

"I never left; I was with Marian for two minutes before you came and I didn't leave the room. Remember that 'unconscious' guard? There was only one stationed at the door, due to Lev trying to find me," Allen said.

"That was you, but how?"

"Magic," Allen said in a sarcastic voice, while moving her hands, which created a rainbow.


	5. Have a flashback of me at the Order

"It's sad that a bookman can't even remember me from last year," Allen said to Lavi, holding a mask that was shaped like a wolf and only had one eye hole in it.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the mask which the Noah girl that was with General Cross was wearing!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Of course, the reason I have it is because it's mine," she said as she took her half mask off, putting the other one on. Once placed, her skin turned grey, her hair became black and her left eye was gold (the only one able to be seen).

"Wait a minute, you're her!" Everyone yelled at Allen.

Flashback, a year ago:

Everyone was doing what they needed to do but stopped when they heard the door bang. At the door was a red-haired man.

"General Cross! We thought you were dead!"

"Shut up! You're being too loud!" he yelled back at them. Cross started to walk towards them; they noticed that following him was a child. The child wore a black hooded coat, black pants and a black wolf mask, that only allowed them to see through their left eye. Their hair was also black and short; their skin was grey, and eye was gold.

"General Cross! Is that a Noah behind you?!"

"I thought, I told you to shut up!" he yelled, "and yes, that is a Noah. I was able to get it under my control. I just came here to say that I don't want any of you looking for me."

'Well, we thought that you were died,' everyone thought.

With that Cross and the Noah which he had brought with him left the building.

"_Lavi, I want you to follow them, but do not leave the town. I have a feeling they are leaving it soon, but I want to know what he is up to,"_ Bookman said to Lavi telepathically.

"_Okay, Gramps."_

The inn that Cross is in:

"So that's what the Black Order looks like, it does look fun and I don't see why you hate the place so much," the Noah said, "though, I didn't appreciate being called an 'it'." It turned out that the Noah was actually a girl; she was currently talking with Cross through the wall, taking her clothing off.

Lavi's POV (A/N You probably know what's going to happen) :

I was looking through the window and saw that the Noah went into a different room; I went to see what the Noah was doing. When I looked through the room's window, I saw the Noah taking off their clothing to reveal a naked female body. She took the mask off, her hair turned red and her skin turned into a very pale colour. Her right eye was red, and her eyes looked furious. I knew she looked like that because she was glaring right at me.

"Bloody Pervert!" She yelled, the window shattered and knocked me off the wall, which I was holding. When this happens, I went straight back to the Black Order and never said a thing about what happened. Lying to Bookman, saying that they went out of the town before I could catch up to them.

Allen's POV:

I put my clothing on and went out of the bathroom after fixing the window.

"What's the matter with you?" Marian asked me, when I passed by him.

"A bloody pervert that's what!" I yelled at him, "I didn't expect Bookman to get a bloody pervert for an apprentice! That damn bookman apprentice looked through the window when I was getting changed and stared at me!"

"I don't see anything to stare at," Marian said looking at my small chest area.

"You bastard!" I yell at him as I kicked him in the groin.


	6. Say request to Black Order

Present Time:

"So, let me get this straight. You're a Noah and Noahs are actually vampires, but because you were experimented on when you were younger around 7000 years ago, you are a half-breed of a werewolf and a vampire which is called a blood wolf. Marian Cross is a vampire because a few years after you became immortal, he was bitten by a Noah, which made him one; and that you and General Cross are twins. Does that sum it all up?" Komui asked the red-haired girl.

"Pretty much, now if that is all, I'm going to bed," Allen said, but just before she left, she said, "that reminds me," with that she kicks both Kanda and Lavi in-between their legs, "for calling me a beansprout and you looking at me when I was changing." She walked away and went to Marian's room.

"_Allen, come on, it's time to have a check-up," a woman with bright red hair said as she grabbed Allen's hand and dragged her towards the basement, which was used as a lab._

"_No! Please, I don't want to do it anymore!" Allen yelled, trying to get out of her mother's grip._

"_Don't you get it, Allen? If the 'check-up' works, your brother and you will be able to live forever," her father said as he held the door open for the other two to enter._

_Allen's mother and father dragged her to the steel table, placing her on it and tying her wrists and ankles down. The entire time, she struggled. Her mother was holding a needle with a red substance in it; her father rolled up her sleeve, which revealed how many times that needle had stabbed her._

"_STOOOOOO-"_

"OOOOOOOP!" Allen screamed as she sat up quickly. She looked around the room franticly, finding herself on a soft bed in one of the Black Order rooms, with Marian at her bed, his eyes glowing, "is it that time of the week."

She got out of the bed, walking over with the door, holding Marian's hand. They walked outside, going behind one the buildings. Allen revealed her neck to her brother.

The next morning, Allen, Lavi and Kanda were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Marian a few tables away. Lenalee rushed through the door and went over to the others, she looked very worried.

"What the matter with you, Lena-lady?" Lavi asked her.

"I found blood behind one of the buildings! Someone might be injured!" Lenalee said, she seemed slightly relieved to see that her friends were fine.

Allen knew exactly what she was talking about and looked away from them, she said quietly, "Ah, um… that would be my blood."

"I thought you said that you would clean that up?" Marian said to Allen, when he walked up to the four.

"You took more than usual, I was very tired, having to wake up for you, and then you expect me to clean up the mess, in a blood loss state, before morning, of course I'm going to miss some of it."

A little bit later and the five were in Komui's office, "so what is it you want from the Black Order."

"Rooming for 6 months, of course!" Allen said with a smile. Everyone just stared at her.

"Allen isn't that cutting it close. That's around the time that he will be back at the mansion, he isn't going to be happy with this, you do know this, don't you?" her brother said, she said that it would be fine as long as she gets there before he got there.

"Wait! Who's 'he'?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm, oh! A friend, been gone for a bit," Allen said. The others knew she was hiding something, but didn't question it, knowing she wouldn't answer them, as she already told them a lot about herself. She would want to keep some secrets.

"So why exactly do you want spend that long here?"

"Because it's already been 35 years, I've been staying in there and it's soooo boring!" the girl answered, putting her hands into the air.

"Huh?"

**A/N I won't be publishing that quickly as I used to because I have other stories which I am writing and this is actually a story which is on the lowest priority. So sorry, if I don't publish frequently.**


End file.
